


Not That Easily

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confession, In-Universe RPF, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: When Ninja Brian gets a bit hurt, Danny gets scared.





	Not That Easily

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: NB getting mildly injured and Danny overreacting and accidentally revealing his true feelings.

This was normal.

Yet another battle in the middle of the day, interrupting whatever Danny and Ninja Brian were doing that day. More enemies to get rid of, Danny pushing aside the queasiness he felt every time one of them fell to the ground. More and more injuries and scars littered upon Danny’s skin as he narrowly missed a swipe of a sword, or a throwing star being chucked at him from who knows where, the tiny cuts beginning to heal almost immediately.

This was all normal. This happened weekly, and sometimes even more frequently. Danny and Brian would take care of it without much worry, then walk back to their apartment in silence, not mentioning anything.

What wasn’t normal, however, was Danny watching Brian become more and more surrounded by enemies, almost like they were focusing him instead of Danny. Danny could feel Brian’s normal confidence begin to waver, and a flicker of fear flashed in his eyes. Brian sped up his fighting, trying to get rid of the enemies as fast as he could, but they just kept coming. Suddenly, another enemy came running out of nowhere, barreling into Brian and tackling him to the ground.

The moment Brian’s body hit the ground, Danny’s vision flashed red and the next thing he knew, he was standing over Brian, bodies littering the ground around them, blood soaking the kimono he was wearing. He stared down at Brian with wide eyes, and Brian stared back at him, still on his back but sitting up on his elbows.

Danny continued to stare down at Brian for a moment before he seemed to snap out of whatever had come over him for those few moments. He nearly collapsed to the ground next to Brian, breath hitching as he scanned Brian’s body for any visible injuries.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Danny asked, frantically looking over Brian’s body then meeting his eyes, hands coming up to hold Brian’s head in his hands, tilting it to each side to look for injuries.

Brian gave Danny a nod, but Danny’s anxiety and fear wasn’t going away.

“I just saw that you were getting ambushed like they were totally ignoring me and,  _ God _ , the look of fear in your eyes when there became too many made my blood turn to ice because if you’re scared then there’s definitely something to be scared of,” Danny began to ramble, voice growing more frantic and panicked with every word, eyes wide and filling with tears.

“And when that one tackled you something just… sparked in me and I was so scared, Brian, I was so scared I was about to lose you and I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you so much,” Danny continued, shaking from trying to hold back his sobs, but tears freely ran down his face.

Brian stared at Danny for a few moments, eyebrows furrowed but eyes soft, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders, holding him close. That set Danny off even more, and he began to sob into Brian’s neck, grasping the back of Brian’s shirt in his fists tightly. Brian looked stunned for a moment before rubbing Danny’s back softly.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments while Danny cried, until he was fresh out of tears and tired, still resting against Brian, face in Brian’s neck. Brian pulled back a bit to look Danny in the eyes.

“ _ Are you okay? _ ” he signed, and Danny laughed softly.

“I thought I was supposed to be asking you that.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “ _ I’m okay, yes. Just a bit sore from hitting the ground. I’m alright, I promise. _ ”

Danny gave him a small smile, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You mean so much to me.”

“ _ I won’t be going anywhere for a long time. You can’t get rid of me that easily, _ ” Brian signed, smirking. The smirk then dropped from his face and he looked at Danny more directly. “ _ I love you too. _ ”

Danny smiled and tugged Brian forward, pressing their foreheads together, eyelids falling shut. They stayed like that for a moment, relishing the contact, before Danny tugged Brian in for another hug, Brian hugging back just as tight.


End file.
